Jimmy's Secret
by jetbstraub
Summary: Jimmy has a seven year old daughter Zoe and only a few know. Zoe is sick and sent home from school. Jimmy has to tell Abby so he can ask her to watch Zoe. Who knew his daughter being sent home from school would make McGee and him admit there secret crush on each other? (One Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series. Happy Reading Jet!

**Jimmy's Secret**

Ducky looked at Palmer in concern when he hung up and seemed to be lost in thought he said. "Something wrong?"

Palmer said. "Zoe's sick that was her school she needs to be picked up. The babysitter can't her son is sick and she had to take him to the Doctor today. I was stupid; I should have known she might catch what he has."

Ducky patted his shoulder and said. "Not stupid my boy, I'm sure she was fine when you dropped her off this morning Mr. Palmer. Go get pick her up, she can rest in Abigail's office until you're ready to leave. I'm sure she won't mind."

Palmer looked at him and said sheepishly. "Um only you and Ziva have met her Dr. Mallard."

Ducky chuckled and said. "Yes my lovely granddaughter. And how many time have I told you dear boy call me Ducky. As for Zoe I'm sure they'll love her when they meet her and Zoe will be fine once she knows Abby is a friend of yours. All will be well my boy. You might want to drop in on Abigail before you leave though and give her a heads up."

Palmer smiled and said. "About as many times as I've asked you to call me Jay." He sighed and said. "I'll drop in on Abby before I leave to pick her up. Hopefully Abby's in an understanding mood, I don't have time to argue about not telling her."

"I'm sure she will be. Now hurry along." Ducky said.

Palmer nodded and went across the hall. He was surprised to see McGee working at a computer but he looked around for Abby. He jumped when she appear besides him and said. "Hey Palmer got something for me?"

Palmer said nervously. "Um no, I need a favor Abby."

Abby grinned and said. "If I can, what's the favor?"

Palmer looked over at McGee and back at Abby.

Abby grinned and said. "Oh don't worry about Timmy he's in cyber land. Besides he won't say anything anyways even if he does overhear you. Timmy can be trusted to keep a secret."

"I can hear you Abby and can speak for myself, although she is right Palmer. What's the favor can I help?" McGee said not looking away from the screen.

Palmer blushed he had a crush on McGee for a while now. He said. "Ah no I just need Abby's help but thanks McGee."

Palmer turned to Abby and said. "My daughter's school called she's sick and needs to be picked up. Normally I'd just call her sitter but she had to take her own son to the Doctors today. Can she rest in your office I don't think Autopsy is the place for a little girl?"

Abby and McGee both blinked at him in shock.

Palmer said. "What?"

Abby squealed and jumped up and down as she said. "I'm an aunt. So tell me about her. What's her name? How old is she?"

Palmer grinned and pulled his wallet out and showed her a picture of a smiling little girl that looked like a younger version of him down to the blue eyes. McGee walked over and looked at the picture.

Palmer said. "Her name is Zoe she's seven and in second grade. She loves books and computers. If you let her she will ask a million questions about just about anything."

McGee handed the picture back and said. "She beautiful. How come this is the first we've heard of her?"

Palmer rubbed the back of his neck and said. "I'm raising her and my brother alone. I don't hide them but I don't really talk about my personal life. Also to be honest no one has asked. So Abby?"

Abby smiled and nodded.

Palmer smiled and said. "Ok I'll be back in a bit."

An hour later Palmer was back he walked into Abby's lab a little girl in his arms her head on his shoulder and a pink bag over his shoulder. He walked up to Abby and said. "Zoe this is Aunt Abby a friend of Daddies she's going to watch you for a while why daddy works. Daddy will be right across the hall if you need anything." Palmer smiled at the 'she is so cute' look that crossed Abby's face.

Zoe nodded but was looking around the room her eyes landed on McGee. Just as he turned away from the computer screen the light hit his green eyes and she squealed and pushed at Palmer's shoulder to be let down. She pouted when he tightened his hold so she said. "Daddy look." She said pointing at McGee.

Palmer groaned and said warningly. "Zoe."

"He's a pretty boy Daddy. Look." Zoe said.

Abby giggled as McGee blushed.

Palmer carried her over to Tim. "Zoe this is Agent Timothy McGee. McGee my daughter Zoe."

Tim smiled and said. "Hi Zoe call me…"

Zoe piped up. "Uncle Tim."

McGee chuckled and said. "If it's ok with your dad, I'm ok with Uncle Tim."

Zoe looked at her dad. Palmer nodded and she said. "Is Uncle Tim the only pretty boy here daddy?"

Palmer groaned and said. "You really need to stop that Zoe."

"But Daddy." Zoe whined.

Palmer shook his head and carried her into Abby's office and got her settled then walked back out.

Abby was smirking at a blushing McGee as he tried to ignore her. Abby pulled Palmer over to McGee and said. "So why does she need to stop with the pretty boy thing. I think it's cute."

Palmer rolled his eyes and said. "My daughter has a thing for men with green eyes or blue eyes or as she calls them pretty for the eye color and well boy for being male. Every time she finds one, she yells out pretty boy and has to go met him. I've almost got my ass kicked a few times usually they understand after I explain, though it's been close a few times. At least McGee only blushed. Can you imagine if it was Gibbs or DiNozzo?" Palmer suddenly looked horrified.

Abby and McGee both laughed at Palmer's expression as it dawned on him the color of their eyes and the chances of Zoe meeting them. Palmer groaned and shook his head then left to go back to work.

Two hours later Gibbs arrived to get an update. He saw a little girl that looked familiar sitting on McGee's lap as he showed her how to play a game on his laptop. He stopped every now and then to type on the computer that he was running searches on to the left of them.

"Uncle Tim it won't move." The little girl said.

Tim looked over and said. "It loading Zoe, give it a minute."

Gibbs smiled and walked up behind them and said. "Agents are getting younger and younger everyday but she seems even greener than you were McGee."

Tim looked up at Gibbs and grinned then he said. "Meet Palmer's little girl, Zoe Palmer. Abby's watching her for him today but she had to step out a minute. Zoe this is Gibbs my Boss and a friend of your dad's."

Zoe looked up at Gibbs and smiled and said. "My daddy says you build boats. Is it true you build them in your basement?"

Gibbs nodded and smiled. He knelt down so they were eye level and said. "Why aren't you in school Zoe?"

"I got sick and they called Daddy. Then I met Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim. You have pretty blue eyes but I think you're too old to be a pretty boy. Sorry." Zoe said.

Gibbs looked at her confused but chuckled and said. "That's ok Zoe. I'm too old for a lot of things."

McGee was biting his lip and looking away so he wouldn't laugh.

Gibbs smirked and said. "Problem McGee?"

McGee opened his mouth to answer and let out a chuckled that he covered with a cough and said. "No Boss."

"Zoe?" A voice from behind them said.

Zoe looked and jumped out of McGee's lap and ran yelling. "Aunt Ziva!"

Ziva laughed and picked Zoe up and hugged her. She held her on her hip and said. "What are you doing here little one you should be in school?"

Zoe said. "I got sick and Daddy brought me here. I got to meet Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim and now Gibbs." Zoe leaned forward and whispered loudly in Ziva's ear. "But I think he's too old to be my Uncle he's almost as old as Grandpa Ducky and definitely too old to be a pretty boy but his eyes are pretty."

Ziva bit her lip and didn't look at Gibbs. She heard McGee snort and then heard him say ow as Gibbs head slapped him. She whispered back. "I bet Gibbs would let you call him Grandpa if you asked. How about I ask if I can take you out to lunch in a little while?"

Zoe yawned and laid her head on her shoulder then said. "Daddy will probably say no. I was sent home from school for being sick and I'm tired Aunt Ziva."

Ziva smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She said. "Why don't you go lay you down for a while then when you wake up he may let you go."

Zoe rubbed her eyes and nodded.

Ziva grinned and looked at McGee. She said quietly. "Is she resting in Abby's office?"

McGee surprised at the soft side of his friend nodded.

Zoe asked Gibbs as they passed him. "Can I call you Grandpa Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded and kissed her forehead.

Ziva carried Zoe into the office and tucked her in. She came out to McGee and Gibbs both grinning at her. She said. "What am I not allowed to have a soft spot for a sweet little girl?"

Gibbs said. "Nope not saying that Ziver just never seen you look so nurturing before. It's a good side to see. How did you meet her anyways?"

Ziva couldn't help it she laughed as she said. "I was running through a park near my house when a dog came out of nowhere chasing a ball and knocked me down. Palmer came over and apologized as he got the dog under control, as he was helping me up he realized we knew each other. Palmer introduced me to Zoe and Blake then invited me to eat the picnic lunch they brought with them and introduced me to their dog Sassy."

"Who's Blake?" McGee demanded.

Gibbs and Ziva both grinned the both of them Abby and Tony knew McGee and Palmer were both interested in each other and watched each other when they thought no one was looking. They all joked about just locking them in a closet one day to work it out. Ziva answered. "Blake is Palmer's 16 year old brother."

McGee blushed and said. "Oh"

Gibbs and Ziva stayed long enough to get an update and left. Abby came back and the two quietly worked so the little girl could sleep. Palmer came by a few hours later to check on Zoe and smiled when he saw her cuddled up with Bert asleep. He snapped a picture on his phone promising himself to send Abby a copy as a thank you and woke her up intending on taking her out to lunch if she was up to it.

Zoe looked around and said. "Where is Aunt Ziva?"

Palmer looked surprised and said. "Aunt Ziva was here?"

Zoe cuddled into him as she woke up and said. "Yeah I met Grandpa Gibbs. He said I could call him that and he wasn't even mad when I said I was sorry he was too old to be a pretty boy even though he has pretty eyes."

Palmer groaned he wondered when she would outgrow this phase he really hoped it was soon. He carried her out to the lab where Abby and McGee were both grinning at them.

Abby said. "Did she tell you she met Gibbs?"

Palmer nodded and set Zoe down on her feet and said. "Yeah pretty sure I'm glad I missed that. Can you take her to the ladies room?"

Abby nodded and took Zoe's hand and started chatting with her as they walked out.

McGee waited until they left and said. "It was hard to keep a straight face when she said he was too old to be a pretty boy and she was sorry. Harder when he said it was ok he was too old for a lot of things. I nearly lost it when she whispered loudly to Ziva. Gibbs was nearly as old as Grandpa Ducky. But it was cute when she asked if she could call him Grandpa Gibbs."

Palmer groaned and said. "Should I apologize or start running now?"

McGee chuckled and said. "Relax Palmer he was a little confused at first but I think he was amused. He said she could call him Grandpa Gibbs even kissed her forehead. I think if he was upset he would have visited you next and said something."

Palmer nodded relieved. He would have defended his daughter from Gibbs but he was glad he didn't have to, Gibbs was scary. He looked up as Ziva, Abby and Zoe walked in.

Zoe ran up and asked. "Aunt Ziva and Aunt Abby want to know if I can go to a girl's lunch with them. Sorry no boys allowed. Please daddy I'll be good and if I feel sick again I can come back and sleep with the hippo again."

Palmer grinned and swung her up on his hip. "Ok baby girl you can go but if you feel even a little sick you tell one of your Aunt's ok."

Zoe hugged him tight then squirmed to be let down and left with Ziva and Abby.

Palmer blushed to see he was alone with McGee again.

McGee hid his grin he thought it was cute when Palmer blushed. He watched him through the screen and wondered if he was free for lunch now. He decided what the hell and turned around and said. "Palmer you free for lunch?"

"Yeah." Palmer said hoping he would ask him out. He had considered asking McGee out several times.

"I um know this great sandwich shop. You want to join me?" McGee said.

"Yes!" Palmer half yelled.

McGee laughed and said. "I take it my attraction to you is returned."

Palmer blushed and nodded and looked at his shoes. He jumped when McGee put a finger under his chin and gently kissed his lips and said. "Good, is this ok?"

McGee smiled when Palmer shyly nodded. He said. "Do you need anything or can we go?"

"Um no McGee." Palmer said.

"Tim" Tim said.

"Jay" Palmer said.

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "I thought you liked Palmer?"

The newly dubbed Jay shook his head and said. "No one ever asks me and just call me Palmer or Jimmy. I'd rather be called jay but only those I care about do I bother to correct." Jay blushed as he finished talking realizing what he admitted.

Tim laughed and said. "Ok Jay it is then. Let's go."

After work Palmer walked into Abby's lab confused when he saw it mostly dark but a desk lamp on. He started toward Abby's lab and was startled to see Abby open the door. She put her finger over her lips and opened the door. Palmer looked in and his heart melted when he saw Tim reading Zoe a story. Abby grabbed Palmers arm and pulled him into the lab and sat him in her chair.

"She is wonderful Palmer. Smart as a whip and has questions about everything. Um you don't have to tell me but I wanted to ask where her mother is?" Abby said.

Palmer said. "It's hard to talk about. Zoe's mother Keera was my best friend we grew up together. Keera and I moved in together after my parents died we dated on and off through high school but we both knew we were both bisexual that leaned more toward our own gender. She moved in to help me with Blake. A few months later she told me she was pregnant and the baby was mine. A week before her due day she was shot in a robbery Zoe made it Keera didn't."

Abby hugged him. They heard a throat clear behind them. They sprang apart to see Tim with a sleepy Zoe in his arms.

Palmer took her from Tim and asked. "You still coming over for dinner?"

Tim nodded and passed Zoe to Jay. He gave him a hug as he did and said in a low tone. "You ok?"

Palmer nodded and adjusted Zoe in his arms with his bag over his shoulder. He said quietly not to wake Zoe. "Are you going to ride home with us or do you need to feed Jethro?"

Tim raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I think Gibbs can feed himself. But my dog McMutt yes I do need to feed him."

Palmer rolled his eyes and said. "Tony?"

Tim nodded and said. "After the Dog bite and how I reacted to the cd he put on my computer he realized how bad it was. He gave Abby a talking to then they both came over that night to apologize and check on me. Tony stayed with me until I could take care of myself and handle McMutt on my own. He called him nothing but that the entire time but it's grown on me and I think it fits him. Abby was annoyed that I didn't keep calling him Jethro but he's not her dog."

Jimmy nodded as Abby pouted and glared at McGee. She said. "I still think Jethro is a better name for him. But you right he's your dog now and McMutt is cute to. So you two are together now." She finished grinning.

Tim and Jay both rolled their eyes at her.

Palmer turned and said over his shoulder as he left. "Need to know Abby and you don't. Tim if you want to bring McMutt with you you're welcome to."

Tim grinned at his back and then saw Abby trying to hide her laugh at the mini Gibbs. He hugged her and said. "Abby leave it alone ok."

Abby said. "But Timmy when are you going to tell the team? They'll be happy for you both."

Tim placed a finger under her chin and said seriously. "Palmer and I really like each other and want to take this slow Abby. People trying to help us while having good intentions aren't needed. Promise you'll respect our wishes and keep this to yourself."

Abby's eye softened and she met Tim's green eyes. She said softly. "You love him don't you Tim. You're only this protective when you love someone."

Tim released her and backed up in shock.

Abby helped him into a chair and hugged him. She whispered in his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Did you not know Timmy?"

Tim shook his head and said. "I knew I cared about him but no love never crossed my mind. Abby how can I do this we just had one date. He has children if this doesn't work they can get hurt a lot more than he and I can. I should just call it off now before a lot of people get hurt."

Abby punch his arm hard.

Tim grabbed his arm and said. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You listen to me Timothy no middle name McGee. Your my best friend and have a lot of love to give Palmer and those kids. Have you thought maybe Palmer loves you to and wants you in his and his kid's life because he does love you? How can he not, your very lovable Tim?"

Tim raised an eyebrow at her but before he could comment Abby punched him again. Tim grabbed his other arm and said. "Ok again ow. Stop picking on me."

Abby laughed and hugged him again and rubbed his arms. She said. "Palmer may be the one for you and I don't want to see you blow this because you're scared of putting your heart on the line. Timmy I love you a lot you're my best friend but let's be honest we were never meant to be. I know I hurt you Tim and I hate knowing that, but were better as friends. No one can crack codes like we do and if you need someone to talk to I'll be here but you have a real chance at Love here. Go for it."

"I'd listen to her McGee before she punched you again." Said Gibbs voice.

Tim closed his eyes and buried his head in Abby's shoulder with a groan.

Gibbs came fully into the room and patted his shoulder with a chuckle. "Give us a minute Abb's."

"I'll just go home. I'm done for the day and was only waiting for Palmer to pick up Zoe. See if you can head slap some sense into him Boss man." Abby said and giving Tim another hug and kissing Gibbs cheek left.

Tim hung his head and tried to disappear into the chair he was sitting in.

"What's the problem McGee you Love that boy anybody can see that. They can also see he loves you back." Gibbs said.

Tim's head popped up hope in his eyes then deflated and said. "He's got a family Boss what if it doesn't work out."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and head slapped him then turned a chair around and sat in it backwards facing Tim his arms folded on the back starring at Tim. He said seriously. "Do you think Palmer is a stupid or reckless man?"

Tim's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped and he said. "No! How could you say that?"

Gibbs smirked and said. "I didn't you did by questioning his judgment and trying to make this choice for him. Palmer is a smart man Tim. If he thought you weren't a decent man and didn't love you, he wouldn't trust you to be in his home around his daughter or his brother."

"Well at least one of you has faith in me. Thanks Gibbs." Said a voice from the door.

Tim and Gibbs looked to see Palmer leaning on the doorframe glaring at Tim.

Gibbs smirked and whispered to Tim before he got up. "I'd grovel. Man or women when a partner has that look you're in trouble." He patted Palmers shoulder and said. "Go easy on him Palmer he's had a few surprises today." He chuckled and left when the glare was transferred to him with a look that clearly said get out.

Tim stood and said. "Let me explain…"

Palmer raised an eyebrow and said. "Nope sit, shut up and listen McGee. Lucky for me Abby ran into me and Zoe as we came back to get Zoe's bag. Abby brought Zoe to meet Tony since he is the only one she hasn't met. But even that will only keep her busy for only so long and I have something that needs to be said."

Tim gulped and nodded afraid he would end it now. Surprised when Palmer sat on his lap and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss Palmer looked into Tim eyes and said. "I know you're scared of getting hurt. I am to but I love you Tim and know my kids will love you. In the long run if they love you as Uncle Tim that is dating me or Uncle Tim that I work with doesn't matter you'll be in my and there life either way. I think right now we need to see if we can make this work and it's worth the risk of getting hurt. Don't you?"

Tim smiled and nodded and said. "I love you Jay."

Palmer grinned and rested his forehead against Tim's and said. "Good, now let's go get my daughter away from Tony before he convinces her to do god knows what."


End file.
